Talk:The Wrath Of LCMCdotEXErules2/@comment-32520467-20181121022536
Since I'm neglected to make the credits and epilogue here as it would make this too big, I decided to make the credits and such here. >>> EPILOGUE <<< I am the person called Benjamin (SuperGoat64YT), and at the time I write this, it has been three weeks since the fateful night when I played the craziest game, which was that. Going back to that night, to immediately after I turned off the computer. Once I was able to start walking around again, the first thing I did was take out the disc, only to find that it was melted up and hot. I put it in a plastic bag (I didn't want to throw it away yet). After that, I hit the bed and instantly passed out. It was not just a restful sleep, but also one of complete exhaustion. It felt like no time has passed before I awoke again. And what a day that was. The first thought I recall coming to mind was "…What the hell happened yesterday?" I thought about it for a short while, until it occurred to me to contact the person I got the game from to begin with - Jaelyn. So I called him up, and told him to just come over to my apartment, which he did. And I showed him the screenshots, and gave him a very basic summary of what had happened. At first he thought I was pulling a joke on him, but he soon realized that was not the case. Once it hit him that this was real, he was speechless. He made it clear that he had absolutely not tampered with the game, and had no idea about any of this. So then the obvious question was asked to Jaelyn; "Where did YOU get it from?" I got the simple answer of "Another friend of mine that I trade games with." He assured me that this was a trustworthy person, and he had never had any issues with games he got from him before. So then Jaelyn called him. (Click here for the results) Before Jaelyn left that day, he asked me if I wanted him to take the disc and dispose of it. I shrugged and declined. He asked how I could possibly still want to keep the thing. I told him that I needed time to think it over, and that was that. Jaelyn and I haven't talked much for about two days afterwards. Even though I've told him this isn't the case, I get the impression that he thinks what happened with the game is his fault. After he left that day, I did a lot of thinking. It was very hard for me to do anything else, really. I couldn't stop thinking about the game, there were so many questions left unanswered. Ever since then, I can't shake this feeling of being watched. The game made me ask myself questions about death and reality in ways that I never wanted to think about. I'm not too sure of anything anymore. Constantly thinking about it soon began to have a negative impact on my life. I just didn't care about anything else at this point. By comparison, all the other day-to-day activities seemed utterly pointless. I eventually decided that I had to choose between one of two things: Try to play the game again, or destroy it. I tried several times to convince myself to try the former, but I never got farther than starting the PC. Just touching the CD in the bag made me remember all the pain I felt during the fight with LdEr2. I wondered if perhaps playing the game again myself might cause something terrible to happen. I didn't know anything about how this "game" worked, and it was too risky. I wasn't sure I could stand another round of the game anyway. So then it was time for the other option. Wanting to get some fresh air, I took the game with me and drove to the lake, planning to throw it in. I got up to the lake with the CD in my hands, I looked down on it and... before I threw it in... I thought of Melanie. If what I had experienced in the game was indeed genuine, doing what I did may have been the only way to save her from endless torture. In a way, this warped game might have saved her life count. Though she may have respawned by now. But even so, it was time to put her death from this to rest, and this nightmarish game too. I threw the disc like a frisbee right into the lake, before saluting it farewell. Now we can all finally rest in peace without any demons like LdEr2 ruining our lives. Although I did wonder... what DID happen to Sarah, anyhow...? --- The End --- --- Ready For Act 2? --- --- =+ =--- The LCMC Show And SuperGoat64YT Proudly Present The Wrath of LCMCdotEXErules2 - Credits --- + --- Just Some Of The Inspirations Sonic.EXE: The Creepypasta Game (by SirJCHyena231) Sonic.EXE: Nightmare Beginnings (by JaizKoys) Sonic.EXE: Darkest Struggles (by GuardianMobius & FlexicodeDev) Sonic.EXE: The Spirits of Hell (by Danhua2256) Sonic.EXE: Demonic Rebirth (by SFG1235Deviantart) Sonic.EXE: Re-imagined (by srlOctober23) Sally.EXE (by b-vis) Rouge.EXE and Rainbow.EXE (by JBM-DeviantArt) Sonic 4: Cybernetic Outbreak (by Varion and Cybernetic Studios) Bunnie.EXE (by jordangaming101) Round2.EXE (by Gustavo Firmino Cazonato) Zerty.EXE 4 - Battle for Pure Extinction (by ZertyArtTV) Sonic The Hedgehog - The Wrath Of Exetior (By BECEnterprises) And, the main inspiration for both me and BECEnterprises... NES Godzilla Creepypasta (by CosbyDaf) Check the two last above creepypasta! They're pretty damn good! (Much better than my remix...) Oh, and Rainbow.EXE basically is the master of all creepypastas... SHE WILL TAKE OVER PCS!!! (Macs probably within 30 seconds, though) References Can you find them all? Acted Out By SuperGoat64YT (Benjamin Claridge) Created By Yours Truely (aka Lachlan Mackay-Caunce) Maybe one day GameMaker will provide the animation? (Full) --- Special Thanks --- My Parents - Who KNEW this was going to be made and made me swear on my TIMBS that I wasn't f##king with them. Too bad my brother doesn't like MLP. LouisVSFrost - A big .EXE fan. I bet he'll LOVE the original. Brody Madden - Whom FINALLY got along with SuperGoat64YT (Though I'm not sure exactly if he might like this.) Glenmore Park High School - Treating me like freakin royalty! I'm back, baby! [ J. B. M. ] - For making the best game ever in 2017. (Regardless he accidently thought I was being homophobic about RainbowJack.EXE (Rainbow Dash.EXE x Applejack.EXE from the game). I don't mind if they're lesbians, that's their desire!) CosbyDaf - For writing NES Godzilla in the first place. I mean, who else created the idea?! ZertyArtTV - For creating the Zerty.exe saga...because some of which I referenced in this story saga. And might have more appearances and starrings in the future. Gustavo Firmino Cazonato - For creating "Round2.exe - The Unofficial Sequel to Sonic.exe". JaizKoys - For creating the "Sonic.exe Nightmare Saga," one inspiration for this story. GuardianMobius - For writing "Sonic.exe Darkest Struggles," another inspiration for this story. b-vis - For creating "Sally.exe" and starting the greatest creepypasta shipping of all time (Sonally.exe). (Huh?) JBM-DeviantArt - Do we really nead him twice? Yes, because he made Rouge.EXE, he followed me and because he was EXTREME inspiration for the final world map. So what? jordangaming101 - For his help with sprites for BECenterprises and for writing "Bunnie.exe." Brian the Magic Minion - For creating a cavalcade of mediocre EXE games (such as Tikal.exe), also some of which I referenced in this story saga. SirJCHyena231 - For creating/writing "Sonic.exe" and starting this whole EXE tree of computering in the first place. You are the god of it all... until I took over XD. Yuji Naka, SEGA and Sonic Team - For creating the Sonic the Hedgehog series to boot. Abigail Mulholland & Isaiah Contreras - for having faith in me. Cunningman45 - For actually giving a shift when I said I could animate for the 8th Random Stick Figureness, if it were to come out. SuperGoat64YT - And last, but definitely not least: You, the Viewer - For reading this piece of the LCMCdotEXErules2 creepypasta by The LCMC Show, unless you just skipped to here, in which case you should read the whole thing again just to make sure you read it all. Got all that? Nice. Morals of the Story #Jet fuel can't melt baked beans. #The Rainbow Factory is real. At least, to me. #This game WILL BUILD A NEW 4TH WALL. #And finally, BLOODY EYES DON'T HAVE TO BE GODDAMN SCARY!!! Y'know, there's something about you that I admire. This whole story was made to make the 4th wall exist, but perhaps this wikia is the only one who can do that. Hopefully somewhere, sometime this game can be made to suit some (sorry JBM D:) and I can help with the Rainbow.EXE Series, regardless that Scootaloo should get a level for my fanmade Nightmare Beginnings game (Again, sorry JBM). This might not happen, but whatever. Anyway, I've already had my extreme say. Now it's your turn to comment. Goodbye, {USERNAME}. And good luck. - Lachlan Mackay-Caunce Creator of LPI and The LCMC Show Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976 "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." Oh, and Rainbow.EXE characters belong to JBM. > !WARNING!: This article has been blocked to stay here on copyright grounds by Hasbro Gaming, LLC.